Into the Void
* The Void Stares Back * Summer's End * Love Story * 250 Quest Points |items = * Spirit shield of any kind * Magic logs * Tinderbox * Korasi's sword * Limestone brick * 30 steel nails * 20,000 coins * Steel bar * 6 teak planks * Pest spirit shield (Acquired during the quest) * Power brick (Acquired during the quest) * Tyr's sword (Acquired during the quest) * Magic pest body (Acquired during the quest) * Magic pest legs (Acquired during the quest) * Magic pest helmet (Acquired during the quest) |kills = * Seven Blood wizards (level 169) * Wizard Derlock (level 230) * Ten Pests (level 10) * Two Warrior brawlers (level 329) * Several Pest ravagers (level 100) * Pest Queen (level 699) * Pest King (level 870) }} Speak to Tyr at his Pest Control quarters. He will ask you to aid him and too look in a plan with Korasi/Jessica, depends on who you chose to save. Now head to the Wizards' Tower and go upstairs and look into the strange portal (portal you use to get into the Runecrafting Guild and Runespan) it will say that another place is available. Enter that place and you will be in the Blood Wizards' hideout. Now get ready to defeat a level 169 Blood Wizard. Speak with Wizard Derlock and he will say that you are accusing him to opening up the Void Gate. A level 169 blood wizard will then attack you. It is advised to use protect from magic and you stay away from his orb attack in which he uses to attack through prayer causing around 400 damage. Once you have beaten him, he will drop void gate plan, pick it up and read it then talk to Wizard Derlock. Commodore Tyr will now appear and you will have to defeat the rest of the cult (6 other wizards and 1 major level 230 Wizard Derlock). You will notice Tyr equipping his new Tyr's sword. Once they are defeated take all the plans and take the pest details from Derlock's body. Now talk to Tyr and he will explain how to close the portal. But first he will have to find the portal, look at the cult board and it will give you a list of names of people that have joined: Evil Dave - Edgeville House basement. Zenevivia - Wise Old Man's house in Draynor Village. Go to these peoples houses and talk to them about the portal, they will refuse to speak and will be bribed by giving them 10,000 coins each and they will then tell you the information. Go back to Tyr in the Blood Wizards' Hideout and give him the two pieces of Void Medallion you receive, he will then tell you that he will need a steel bar to fix the medallion, give him the steel bar and he will repair it, you will then go into a cutscene of it being activated. a portal shows and inside shows you where the void gate is. Speak to Jessica/Korasi and then they will tell you that inside void portals lie the void venom, this will gradually change you into a void pest which will eventually kill you unless you are wearing Magic Pest Equipment. Now you will need to speak to the mysterious wizard in Varrock centre and he will craft you some magic pest equipment if you give him magic logs. You will only need one magic log and a tinderbox. He will then craft it in about five minutes so either wait for him or do something around Varrock for five minutes. Now once its ready you will need to light it with a tinderbox and then it will make a Magic Pest Armor. Now speak to Korasi/Jessica back in the Blood Wizards' Hideout and now she will tell you that the gate is located in Yanille. Make your way to Yanille and as soon as you get there a cutscene will occur of the place burning and hundreds of level 5 pests coming out. Now you will need to kill 10 level 5 pests to enter the portal. Once you've done that its safe to enter. Equip your magic pest and a spirit shield and enter the gate, you will notice your spirit shield will become a pest spirit shield once you enter and it will change its design into a pest shield gradually. Now there will be two warrior brawlers waiting and now you will need to fight them, turn on protect from melee and fight them using Korasi's sword or Void knight mace, make sure you use the special when they light up. Now you will start to feel your powers drained and you will need to make a RuneScape Atmosphere Generator by using 6 teak planks, limestone brick and 30 steel nails, once you have made the generator, use the power brick Korasi/Jessica gives you onto it. It will now create an atmosphere which allows you to take off the magic pest armor and fight in your proper armour and now have access to the bank if you talk to the void knight. Get ready to fight the Pest King and Queen. Go into the main room in the realm and a cutscene will appear of a Pest Lord. It will now speak to you and summon the Pest King and Queen. You will need to beat the Queen first. Now Commodore Tyr will appear and give you a borrowed Tyr's sword, which is three times stronger on pests then the Korasi's sword, which is useful during the fight you will get to bank after queen. Now defeat the queen the same way you did in the Void Stares Back and as soon as you get 3/4 health down it will summon level 100 pest ravagers to attack you, defeat them quickly then carry on fighting the queen. Now its the King, an army of Void Knights and the Commanders now fight the Lord and you must fight the King. The king uses attacks that can take up to 890, hitting through prayer, use protect from range the whole time otherwise it can constant hit 200's. Use the special attack whenever you can and as soon as he reaches half health he will start uses his special attack which heals the Pest Lord. You will need to use the special straight away. Now finish it off and it will go into a cutscene of Commodore Tyr running and smashing the rocks which makes the Lord get stuck. You will now need to activate the switch by going north of the room and closing the portal. You will make your way out of it by activating the void medallion or if you don't have it with you, lodestone teleport. Now you can enter the realm to fight warrior brawlers using the medallion whenever you want. Speak to Tyr in Yanille to complete the quest. Rewards * 2x 100k experience books * * * Magic Pest Armour * Amulet of Commendation (gives double points during Pest Control) * Access to the Into the Void minigame * Access to the Void Portal to fight Warrior brawlers for the Brawler helmet worth 12,400,000 coins * Ability to upgrade the Korasi's sword into a Tyr's sword for 50,000 coins and 30 Commendations * Ability to summon Pest warriors and obtain a baby pest queen pet (with 99 Summoning)